Wolf
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Lobo. Esse era o significado do seu nome. O nome que você escolheu esquecer. Por ela. Por sua Damuko. - HoroDamuko - Presente de aniversário atrasado para o Leuo.


**_Wolf_**

_-_

_Lobo. Esse era o significado do seu nome. O nome que você escolheu esquecer. Por ela. Por sua Damuko._

_-_

_Presente atrasado de aniversário para o Leuo._

_-_

Horokeu. Sete letras. Esse era o seu nome. O nome que você escolheu esquecer.

_(Esse nome... é o nome do tipo de desgraçado que mataria a única garota que amou na vida!)_

Eles não compreendem. É claro, eles não podem compreender aquilo que não foi explicado e você não gosta de explicar as coisas. Pelo menos não quando estão relacionadas ao seu passado. Porque ninguém merece saber isso. _Ninguém_ merece saber quem foi Usui Horokeu.

Mas você se lembra agora. Se lembra involuntariamente quando Kalim diz seu nome. O nome de um perdedor.

* * *

Ela costumava te seguir para todos os lugares. Começou aquele dia na escola quando você dormiu demais e então não parou mais. Ela dizia que_Usui-kun_ não combinava com você e que _Horokeu_ era muito complicado.

"_E que tal Horo-Horo?"_

Naquele momento, você odiou aquele apelido. Mais tarde, o adotaria como forma de jamais esquecer-se do passado. _Dela._

* * *

Os cabelos dela eram castanhos e carregavam consigo o cheiro do primeiro orvalho da manhã. Eles balançavam sutilmente quando o vento soprava e você gostava disso. Gostava, na verdade, dos pequenos detalhes que a formavam: os olhos grandes e amendoados, a pele branca e macia, e principalmente o sorriso, que se mantinha firme apesar de todas as dores.

Vocês podiam ter uma história parecida, mas jamais seriam iguais. Você jamais sorriria como ela e jamais conseguiria encarar os problemas do mesmo jeito que ela.

O nome era Damuko.

Não de verdade _(você nunca soube o verdadeiro nome dela)_, mas para você ela sempre seria Damuko.

_(Damuko, Damuko, Damuko. Sua Damuko.)_

E agora que você parou pra pensar nisso, você nunca soube muito sobre ela...

* * *

Todos os dias depois das aulas, vocês caminhavam até a plantação de fukis e se sentavam ali. Geralmente, você ficava em silêncio, apenas escutando a voz dela. Você não sabia bem o que ela dizia, mas era reconfortante, embora você dissesse que era _irritante_ apenas para não dar crédito ou para parecer menos encabulado. A única coisa que você costumava escutar era ela dizendo seu nome. _Horo-Horo. Horo. _Somente para ela. _Para sua Damuko._

E uma vez, uma única vez você ousou a tocá-la. Foi um toque rápido, um toque _quase _ousado da ponta dos seus dedos contra o rosto dela. E foi só por um instante que você sentiu a textura macia de sua pele, tão contrastante com os seus dedos ásperos. Só por um instante que sentiu o calor da pele dela _(e você se lembraria pelo resto de sua vida que ela era tão quente...)_ contra a sua. Só um.

"_Horo..."_ A voz dela sussurrava em seu ouvido e você queria mais do que apenas um toque rápido. Muito mais.

"_Está na hora de ir."_ Mas você sabia que era pedir demais.

* * *

_Lobo._

Era esse o significado do nome que você carregava. Lobo. E como todo lobo, você deveria ficar sozinho, Horokeu.

_Mas por que era tão difícil quando ela estava por perto?_

Você não podia falar com ela. Seu dever era proteger a vila no futuro. Então não existiram mais conversas, nem toques, nem momentos de silêncio. Ela te chamava, você ignorava. Ela ia atrás de você e você andava mais rápido. _Você fugia._

"_Você me odeia agora?"_

Você a amava, mas não podia dizer.

* * *

E então ela partiu.

Primeiro deixou de ir à escola e você sempre olhava para o lugar vago com um pouco de culpa. Às vezes também refazia o caminho para ter certeza de que não a havia visto, mesmo que por acaso.

Mas a confirmação só veio depois da primavera, quando encontraram o corpo dela.

Ela foi procurar por você e sofreu um acidente nas montanhas.

_(Você a matou)_

E _morreu._

_(Por sua culpa, pelo seu egoísmo)_

Então você deixou tudo de lado. _Tudo_ para se desculpar com ela. Resolveu que treinaria, que se tornaria forte – o melhor shaman de todos – e que tornaria o sonho dela realidade.

Você faria tudo por ela, Horokeu, porque ela merecia.

E agora ela está na sua frente. _Sua Damuko, sua Kororo.._ Para lutar com você. As lágrimas correm por seu rosto e você não as segura.

E finalmente você compreende que você a amou, Horokeu. Que a amará até o fim.

* * *

**N/A:**

Ok, eu sei que enrolei por um tempão, que a fic não está boa, mas foi o que eu consegui fazer. Eu achei que conseguiria trabalhar com o casal, mas a verdade é que é _realmente difícil_ fazer algo deles.

Já faz um tempão que prometi essa fic pro Leuo e o aniversário dele passou há um mês. Ele veio me cobrar e decidi tentar outra vez. Espero que goste, Leuo!

_**Deixem reviews, malditos. Se tiveram o trabalho de ler, comentem!**_


End file.
